Confusion
by talkytalkyme
Summary: Prologue:The cold winds rattled the windows as if they trying to break in, the small winds that managed to get through the cracks made the candle light flicker as a tall, dark mysterious man entered the room.
1. Prologue

new story have no idea where's it's going or what is going to happen so feel free to give me some ideas, hope you like the beginning.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The cold winds rattled the windows as if they trying to break in, the small winds that managed to get through the cracks made the candle light flicker as a tall, dark mysterious man entered the room. He wiped his head with his arm sighing. Then made his way over to the fireplace where he threw on another couple of logs causing it to burst into life. He took a step back studying it for a second before heading over to the window where he could only see darkness, although something seemed to move near their front gate but a cry from the bedroom grabbed his attention. The man rushed into the bedroom to see his wife sitting up, sweat trickling down her face holding her heavy pregnant stomach.  
  
"You must hold on my love." He whispered closing the door, her only reply was a blood curdling scream. A knock from outside caused the man to turn, then hastily grab a chair putting it in front of the door. He rushed to his wife's side grabbing her hand.  
  
"Push my darling, push, we have to save our child." He said wiping her head as she screamed once more. The door began to rattle and a bright light appeared under the door. He got into position lifting up his wife's dress to see that in fact the baby was coming.  
  
"Push my love, it is almost here." With one last scream a baby's one filled the room, the man quickly grabbed the baby wrapping it in a warm blanket as the chair blocking the door flew across the room. The door blew open causing the man to fall to the floor and send the baby flying onto the bed, the women made a grab for her child only to hit by a bright green light. Nothing more than a shadow entered the room as the man slowly got to his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord." He whispered glancing at the child that was wailing on the bed.  
  
"So I am." The shadow replied as another green light hit the man knocking him to the floor. The shadow glided towards the bed raising it's hand to which the baby rose with it, pulling the baby close to it's body the shadow looked at the beautiful baby girl then they vanished into thin air.  
  
A/N so what did you think? 


	2. Darkness

Chapter One:  
  
Darkness greeted the shadow and baby as they appeared in the entrance of a large house, her cries echoed throughout the room. With a click of it's fingers the lights burst into life, a dark cape fell to the floor revealing a man. His dark hair contained one or two grey hairs, his face was unshaved while his pale grey eyes narrowed. The baby calmed just a little as the man looked down at her a smile forming on his tired pale face.  
  
"Calm down my sweet." He said softly rocking her. The baby's big stormy blue eyes watched him with interest.  
  
"Your just as beautiful as your mother, I think Juliet would be a perfect name for you." She managed a smile grabbing his pinkie.  
  
"Yes, Juliet is perfect." He whispered making his way up the stairs, clicking his fingers plunging the room into darkness again.  
  
One summer morning Juliet was awoken by the sound of horses. She rubbed her eyes slowly getting out of bed walking over to the window which looked out over the front yard of the house she lived in. Outside the front steps was a black carriage with a driver and two horses, a man in a dark cape walked out climbing into the carriage and rode off. The bedroom door opened and her nanny Emma walked in.  
  
"Juliet, what are you doing up at this hour?" Emma asked with a frown.  
  
"Father's gone." She whispered touching the window. Emma felt her heart slightly break at the sight of Juliet who had just turned five, hope for her father's return.  
  
"Yes her has. Mr Malfoy is coming today, you will be living with him and his family from now on." Emma replied holding back her tears that were forming. Juliet looked at Emma.  
  
"Why doesn't he want me anymore?" Juliet asked as Emma rushed over pulling her into a tight hug, burying her tears in Juliet's hair.  
  
That same afternoon Mr Lucius Malfoy a close friend of Juliet's father arrived at the house. His long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail while his black hat manage to hide quite a bit of his face. Juliet stood at the top of the stairs in her best dress, a pale blue colour which managed her eyes. Her caramel coloured hair was pulled into a neat bun. Emma appeared at lucius side, Juliet smiled , her smile alone managed to light up the whole room.  
  
"She's beautiful." He murmured as she gracefully walked down the stairs then politely bowed to him. Lucius removed his hat slowly getting down on one knee to reach her level.  
  
"Good afternoon Juliet."  
  
"Afternoon Mr Malfoy." She replied.  
  
"Shall we go then?" He asked as she glanced at Emma who nodded.  
  
"Yes." Juliet replied in almost a whisper. Lucius held out his hand as Juliet took it letting him lead her out to his carriage. Juliet sat beside the window watching Emma who waved smiling brightly. Juliet waved until Emma was only a small dot. She turned to see Lucius reading a book, she tried to read the title but she couldn't understand the words. She sat back watching the countryside past wondering where her father was.  
  
A couple of weeks later Juliet was walking through the Malfoy mansion exploring when she heard Lucius voice coming from the library. Juliet quietly walked over leaning against the wall beside the half opened door.  
  
"Lucius darling, she must be told." Came Lucius wife's voice, she sounded half upset, half angry.  
  
"Narcissa, how is a five year old meant to understand the fact her father is the most powerful wizard of all time." Lucius replied as there was a loud thump, Juliet guessed he had hit something.  
  
"Well if the rumours about the Potters is true, he could be dead, she deserves to know that." Narcissa cried desperately.  
  
"That girl has had enough heart break in her life she doesn't need anymore, she's happier not knowing." Lucius replied, Juliet closed her eyes before running off up to her room. 


	3. Welcome Doofus

this chappie is for you lizz,  
  
welcome doofus  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Narcissa climbed the stairs walking down the long hall nodding to some of the portraits. She came to a stop outside Juliet's door, knocking lightly she slowly opened the door to see Juliet's trunk open at the end of her queen size bed, half full.  
  
"Juliet why are you packing now?" Narcissa asked as Juliet walked out of her wardrobe. Having just turned seventeen a couple of weeks ago Juliet now attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this year was her sixth year as a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Mother, school starts next week. There's a lot to do."  
  
"Very well. Dinners almost ready, make sure you look nice." Narcissa said as Juliet dropped some books into her trunk.  
  
"Why? Is father having someone over?" Juliet asked.  
  
"Yes, Louise Flint is coming over she's also bring Marcus." Narcissa replied and Juliet groaned laying on her bed.  
  
"But mother, Marcus is cruel, vulgar and just plain old mean to me."  
  
"Louise tells me Marcus has changed, he's spent this past summer in military school, the same one his father went to at his age." Narcissa replied and Juliet rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tish, tosh." She muttered.  
  
"Just behave yourself, for your father's sake." Narcissa replied walking out leaving Juliet to mutter to herself.  
  
Juliet walked down the stairs wearing a long black dress, her best black heels. Her caramel coloured hair was out reaching just below her shoulders. She walked into the living to see her parents by the bar with them was a short, slim woman with chocolate brown hair which was pulled into a bun. Lucius looked up,  
  
"Ah here's my angel now." Juliet turned on the smile as she walked over.  
  
"Good evening Mrs Flint." Juliet said.  
  
"Yes good evening Juliet." Louise replied with a smile.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy where would you like this?" A deep voice asked entering the room. Juliet turned round to see Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain. His normally scruffy black hair was now cut short, he was also wearing a suit and tie. Juliet noticed he was also broader the shoulders and his teeth no longer made him look like a troll.  
  
"Just put those on the table dear." Narcissa said as Marcus put the plate of crackers and cheese down.  
  
"Hello Juliet, looking beautiful as always." Marcus said and Juliet felt her face heat up.  
  
"Marcus, you look.... Ah different." She managed.  
  
"So Juliet." Louise started. "Your father's been telling me your prefect again this year."  
  
"Yes, it's just another step closer in the running for head girl. Also a chance to set good examples for other houses." Juliet replied glancing at Marcus who raised an eyebrow. The maid however walked in announcing dinner, Lucius led Narcissa and Louise into the dining room. Marcus walked over to Juliet.  
  
"Were you implying that Slytherin's don't set good examples?" He asked trying to look offended.  
  
"Who me? No of course not, I was just implying that Ravenclaw is the better house." She replied walking into the dining room before he had a chance to reply.  
  
"Lucius, where is your son Draco?" Louise asked.  
  
"He's staying with a friend." Lucius replied. Juliet looked at her wine glass as her parents started to discuss the going's on at the ministry of magic where her father worked very closer with Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic. Marcus watched Juliet trying to catch her eye, finally she looked up shocked to find him staring.  
  
"Father may I be excused?" She asked and he nodded, Juliet put her napkin down as she stood up glancing at Marcus before she left. She walked out into the entrance making her way up the stairs when she name was called by that same voice she wished not to hear.  
  
"Marcus, I'm rather tired so goodnight." Juliet said continuing up the stairs reaching the hall when he grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned coming face to face with Marcus, his dark brown eyes locked on her stormy blues.  
  
"I missed you." He said quietly and Juliet frowned.  
  
"Missed me? You can barely stand me."  
  
"Things change, people change. I saw the way you looked at me tonight." Marcus said as Juliet pulled her arm out of his grip.  
  
"It was a look of shock, maybe disgust. You haven't changed, you still as deluded as you were last year." Juliet replied knowing he would snap any moment now.  
  
"Oh Juliet, say what you like I won't snap." Marcus said as she walked into her bedroom slamming the door in his face.  
  
'How dare he think, I would like him' she thought picking up a book throwing it across the room as the door opened. Marcus shook his head.  
  
"You should really learn to control your anger."  
  
"Get out of my room Flint." She spat as he closed the door walking over to her.  
  
"Juliet the only reason I was mean to you for years and years was because I liked you. The very thought of you makes me happy." Marcus admitted and Juliet just stared at him.  
  
'Did he just say that? Or am I dreaming?' She asked herself.  
  
"This would be the art where you reply." He said and Juliet opened her mouth but no words came out so she shrugged.  
  
"Maybe this might help." Marcus added stepping closer cupping her face in his hands leaning in when her door opened again. Marcus jumped back putting his hands in his pockets, lucius walked in giving them puzzling looks.  
  
"Marcus your mother is ready to leave." Lucius said and Marcus looked at Juliet giving her a small smile before almost running from the room.  
  
"Angel, I do not want you to get involve with Marcus flint."  
  
"But father...." She started but he looked at her, a look Juliet knew meant she better shut up and listen.  
  
"I don't care for buts. I'd sooner see you with a mud blood than Marcus flint." Lucius replied saying his name as if Marcus was dirt on his shoe. Juliet nodded as he left closing the door.  
  
Later that night Narcissa was combing her hair when Lucius walked in sitting on the bed. "I think Marcus has feelings for Juliet." He said and Narcissa gasped turning round.  
  
"No can't." She cried.  
  
"But he does, I walked in and he was almost about to kiss her." And Narcissa cringed.  
  
"That's disgusting, she leaves for school in a few days. We can't watch them there." Lucius nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe Snape could watch over them for us." But Narcissa shook her head.  
  
"Maybe you should tell her." Lucius stood up.  
  
"Then I would have to tell her everything. She's too young." Lucius replied.  
  
"She's not a little girl, she's seventeen years old and has the right to know about her past, the truth." Narcissa said.  
  
"Hush, she will be told when the time comes and not before. I'll owl Snape in the morning." Lucius replied then walked into the bathroom. 


	4. The Sexy Scot makes His Entrance

here's the long awaited third chappie the next one coming soon. surprises instore.  
  
**Chapter Three: **The Sexy Scot Makes His Entrance.  
  
A couple of days later Draco returned home just in time to do his packing but spent most of that time playing Quidditch. On the morning school was to start, Juliet had just put her trunk in the car realising she had forgotten a book. She ran inside, up the stairs and into her room to find Narcissa looking at Juliet's photos.

"Mother?" She asked as Narcissa turned round.

"Hello dear, just missing you already." Narcissa replied quickly wiping her eyes.

"Oh mother I'll be back before you know it." Juliet said giving her a quick hug then went in search of her book.

"Juliet my dear, promise me that when your at Hogwarts you'll stay clear away from Marcus." Narcissa said as Juliet reached under her bed.

"Mother, father already gave me this talk."

"I know but promise me." Narcissa said and Juliet got up looking into her mothers eyes knowing she meant what she said.

"Why do you hate Marcus so much?" Juliet asked.

"I don't hate, you just can't have a relationship with him."

"No there's more to it than that. Father had that same look." Juliet replied as a loud toot rang through the house.

"Just promise me Juliet." Narcissa said quickly.

"I promise." She replied spotting her book on her desk, she grabbed it then gave Narcissa another hug before running back down getting into the car.  
  
The car pulled up at kings cross station draco and Juliet got out looking round as the driver put their trunks on two trolleys.

"Oh there's Rachel." Juliet said pointing to one of her best friends Rachel Lyewater and like usual she was fixing her black hair which had a range of colours through it.

"What a vain mud blood." Draco muttered as Juliet punched his arm.

"She's half and half. I'll see you later." Juliet replied pushing her trolley over to where Rachel was.

"Rach, your hair looks perfect." Juliet said and Rachel looked up from her mirror.

"Julie, ohmygod it's so great to see you." Rachel replied as they hugged.

"Same here, is Pene around?" Juliet asked referring to her other best friend Penelope Clearwater, who was also a Ravenclaw prefect.

"No, I haven't seen her yet but anyways I just saw Cho Chang having a cry." Rachel replied and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"What's new? She always seems to be crying. She should of been a Hufflepuff." Juliet remarked with a laugh.

"Ouch Julie, there's the Malfoy in you coming out." Rachel said as they pushed their trolleys through the station. Juliet pushed her trolley ahead going through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She appeared through the other side on platform 9 ¾. Rachel just behind her. After loading their trunks on the train they made their way through the crowds of people, saying hi to anyone they knew. Being Ravenclaws they were quite popular being friends with other houses. They came close to a group of Slytherin's and it wasn't just any group, it was the group Marcus led. Juliet pulled Rachel along pretending she hadn't seen him.

"What's your problem? I wanted to talk to Terence." Rachel whined.

"I'll explain later okay." Juliet replied getting on the train leaving Rachel to join the other prefects. Percy Weasley a Gryffindor prefect and most likely to be head boy was talking to Penelope in the corner, Juliet wasn't able to hear what they were saying.

"Cute couple they make don't they." A deep Scottish voice came from behind her. "I guess." She replied turning round to greet Oliver wood the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. His messy brown hair looked the same as if he had just finished a game of Quidditch. Juliet and Oliver were quite good friends, mainly because of the love for Puddlemere united, one of the oldest Quidditch teams in the league.

"Sounds like you don't approve." Oliver said his chocolate brown eyes seemed to dance.

"Well Percy is a Gryffindor, I guess that's better than a Slytherin." Juliet replied with a smile. The train started to slowly move jolting a few times causing Juliet to fall into Oliver.

"Ouch." She muttered feeling his arms round her waist.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked leaning back to look at her.

"Yeah, I banged my hand though." Juliet replied holding her red hand, Oliver took her hand raising it to his lips kissing it gently. Juliet felt herself blushed even more than when she saw Marcus all those nights ago.

"If you two are quite finished, there are rounds to be done." Percy said. Juliet looked at Oliver who was still holding her hand.

"I'll see you later then." He said then walked out, Penelope rushed over.

"Ohmygod, Oliver wood just kissed your hand." She said almost beside herself with excitement. Juliet rolled her eyes pretending that she hadn't noticed.

"He didn't kiss it he put his saliva on me, who knows where he's been." Pene looked at her with shock following Juliet down the corridor.  
  
**A/N **big kiss to every that's review, thank you so much i hope your enjoying the story. i'll try and get this done before my exam week which is like two weeks away but never you readers mind that. any ideas are welcomed even if you don't understand what's happening never fear the truth will be out soon.


End file.
